The Colkirk Mystery
In the chilly, country town of Colkirk, there lives a grim secret that was held for two long decades. This secret was rarely told only in whispers, and it's rumored that the murderer still lives in Colkirk, planning for a comeback. On a frigid day in November, a detective by the name of Jeremiah Carlton was on vacation from his usual crime-solving duties, with his admirable girlfriend, Sasha Jodene. They found out about this place while googling locations for his 5-day leave. With a 4½ starred review, they were interested on booking a vacation in the hotels. Despite it's cold temperatures, Carlton liked Colkirk. After packing up in their hotel room, they decided to go on a walk on this frigid November day. "It's pretty cold, huh?" said Carlton, wearing his winter trench coat and uniform. "It's chilly, but I can handle the cold." Sasha replied. She was wearing autumn clothing, but that didn't help the gusts of cold wind. Then, in his peripheral vision, Carlton spots a tall man, waving at him. Turning his head at the man's direction, he can give a better description of him. He was tall and thin, and is wearing a suit and tie, with a blue theme on it. The man walked up to Carlton, and greets with a thick accent. "Hello, sir! I noticed you were wearing a detective uniform. What's your name, sir?" Carlton was dumbfounded by the peculiar man. Yet, he answers the man's question. "I am Detective Jeremiah Carlton. Who are you?" The strange man cries, "I am Alexander Booker. I am an local author here in Colkirk. I write fictional stories and sometimes mystery novellas." Carlton was intrigued by Booker's background, and offers him a beer and some hard poker later tonight. Booker agreed the invitation, and both gone separate ways. After the walk, Jodene gets ready for an outing. Carlton notices her. "Hey, baby. Where are you heading off?" She replies, "I am heading to the book club at the library while you and Booker take a beer and play poker." Carlton understands and gets ready for poker. Later that night, Carlton and Booker meet up in a casino a couple of miles away from Colkirk. They ordered some heavy beer. "So, what inspired you to write novellas?" asked Carlton. Booker replied gleefully, "Well, I grew up in Brooklyn, and I was obsessed with books. They were the greatest thing in the world. My favorite book to read in my childhood was Curious George, and I always read that series day and night. Later, when I was 12, I looked into my dad's collection of books, and found several Sherlock Holmes stories. The one story I remember the most was A Scandal in Bohemia. The story with Holmes, Watson and the King of Bohemia. It was my favorite book of all time. "While I was a sophomore in my high school, I began writing short stories after I do a book report. Some of my stories are very weird. For example, one of my books was called Toasters and Triggers, which is about a man who sells toaster ovens and a salesman who own guns in search for diamonds in Ukraine." Carlton raised an eyebrow, suprised. "I know, it was weird, but I was 15, and I was very odd while growing up. While I was 16, my father, who was a marksman, taught me how to hunt deer. In fact, I've might've caused mischief while doing so." Then, Carlton was focused on Booker. "Mischief? You caused trouble?" Booker, starting to act a bit uncomfortable, said, "Y-yes. I did caused a bit of trouble. Well, I done-." A jackpot interrupted Booker for revealing what he'd done in the past. "Yes! Jackpot! Whoo, money!" Meanwhile, Carlton did not get distracted by the jackpot. In fact, he is getting a bit suspicious. "Booker, what have you done?" Booker did not respond. "Booker? What. Have. You. Done?" Again, he did not respond. Carlton got frustrated. "Booker, if you're hiding something, you may be a suspect of something illegal. Not answering what you have done does not help." Pretending to be spaced out, Booker said, "What did you say?" Carlton emphasized, "What have you done, Booker?" This time, Booker replied, "I have done nothing wrong. All I've done are simple high school pranks." Carlton was very suspicious. "This poker session is over." He walks away and drives home, leaving Booker in the casino. When he arrived home, Carlton checked the news on his phone, and remembered something while he was in a garden party last year. He thinks he say a headline that states "ASSASSINATION OF FAMOUS MYSTERY WRITER". He checks his history on his phone. He found the headline he was looking for. March 26, 2013, the assassination of well-known Belgian-American mystery writer, Jean-Louís Carter, happened at the Marquis Hotel. 1,402 people attended in his funeral. Some were friends and family, and most were fans. Meanwhile, the police finds out who assassinated the writer. They found out that someone used a sniper rifle, and assassinated him on top of a 79-ft. building. The assassin was never found, but there are possibilities that Alexander Booker could've participated or assassinated the writer. Alexander Booker was in competition with Carter for 4 long years. This could be an act of jealousy. Suddenly, Carlton remembered what Booker said in the casino. When Booker was 16, he learned how to use a rifle. To confirm a possible connection, Carlton plans to visit Booker's house. Since Booker is still in the casino, Booker decides to look into his house. Carlton searches his home. Booker was nowhere to be found. While keeping armed, just in case of Booker defending himself, he checks the rooms. All clear. Suddenly, he spots a big cabinet. He opens it, revealing an advanced sniper rifle, used only once. Could this be the sniper rifle that killed Carter? Then, the sound of the door unlocked was heard. It was Booker. Carlton closed the doors, and hid underneath the big bed, where Booker can hardly notice Carlton. The door opens. Booker hums music nonchalantly. Then, Booker said, "Oh, I would kill Jeremiah if he reveals my secret." He opens the cabinet, "It's okay, sweetheart. Nobody will noticed that I killed a writer...and a detective. But what about the girlfriend? Well, she will be executed too." Carlton was angry, but he waited until Booker leaves the room. When Booker left the room, Carlton emerged from the bed. He takes the sniper rifle, and goes after Booker. Booker was drinking coffee, then he hears a gun cock. It was Carlton, aiming at him while holding the sniper rifle on his back. "You're under arrest for the murder of Jean-Louís Carter. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. " Booker grinned. "Alright, you caught me. But the game isn't over." Carlton responded, "I ain't playing no fucking games anymore. You come follow me, we're heading to the police station." Carlton brings Booker to the car. He puts the rifle in the trunk, and Booker in the back seat. They drive to the police station nearby. Booker was arrested two hours later, for murder. After Carlton's leave, he and his girlfriend leaves Colkirk. This cold, country town now stands quiet, with it's secret gone and mystery over. The story of the Mystery of Colkirk is over. The end. Category:Creepypasta